Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting apparatus.
Background
In the related art, a vehicle lighting apparatus including a light emitting element, a reflector that reflects light emitted from the light emitting element, and a photodiode that detects part of the light emitted from the light emitting element is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-180886). In the vehicle lighting apparatus, the light emitting element is controlled to be driven based on an intensity of light detected by the photodiode.